Hero Factory Universe
The Hero Factory Universe is the world in which the Hero Factory storyline takes place. Planets The Hero Factory universe contains many different locations. Many of these are planets, ranging across an entire galaxy. Denizens of the universe travel between these planets using a variety of spacecraft, or (in the case of Von Nebula ), teleportation devices. What follows is a list of planets in the Hero Factory Universe, known locations on its surface, and known inhabitants: Almaak IV The fourth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. Almaak V The fifth planet from the sun in the Almaak system. Asteroid-Like Planet A small, rocky planet located in the Makuhero Belt. Locations: *Makuhero City *Hero Factory *Assembly Tower (inside Hero Factory) *Call Center (inside Hero Factory) Inhabitants: *Thousands of living robots, including Mak Megahertz and all Hero Factory Heroes. Cygnia A world that has not been described in story. It is known to have a "Thermo-Dam", which the criminal Corroder sabotaged. Locations: *The Cygnia Thermo-Dam Deltari Quadrant A location in the Galaxy which Von Nebula and his crew robbed of palomino diamonds. Earth The third planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Many of the distress calls to Hero Factory are made from this planet. One can find additional information about this planet in almost any textbook on our planet (which happens to be Earth). Etamin II The second planet from the sun in the Etamin system. Inhabitants: *A group of Hero Factory-obsessed cleaner bots (Formerly) Fabulox 18 A desert planet, the eighteenth from the sun in the Fabulox system. William Furno once had a simulation of the planet, but had to repeat the exercise again due to being distracted by Mak Megahertz. training "on" Fabulox 18]] Locations: *A high-security compound (in a simulation) Faradai Belt A region with high levels of electrostatic energy, causing audio recordings to become muddled. Hero Factory Alpha Team once chased a group of fuel smugglers in this location. Jupiter The fifth planet from the sun in the Sol system. Locations: *Jupiter Valley Inhabitants: *A citizen named Patrinca *Some of the Megahertz clan Lemus 2 The second planet from the sun in the Lemus system. and Rotor robbing the explosives plant on Lemus 2]] Locations: *Explosives Plant Lunar Tratix A mysterious planet in the outer regions. Inhabitants: *Tratix Reptoids Merak 9 The ninth planet from the sun in the Merak system, a mining planet. Hero Factory Alpha Team defended a shipment of C-4000 explosives from XPlode and Rotor on this planet. on Merak 9]] Mercury The first planet from the sun in the Sol system. Metron City A city attached to a planetoid in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt that is watched over by Chief Drax and was attacked by Meltdown. Locations: *Mekron City Precinct Inhabitants: *Chief Drax Neptune The eighth planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Inhabitants: *The hideous "Gorgon of Neptune" Reverso A "backwards planet". Inhabitants: *A citizen named Susan Rotor's Homeworld The planet that the criminal Rotor hails from. It is currently pursuing him for treason. Inhabitants: *Rotor (Formerly) Saturn The sixth planet from the sun in the Sol solar system. Inhabitants: *The King of Saturn Sarazon 8 The eight planet from the sun in the Sarazon system, and the site of a footrace between Preston Stormer and Natalie Breez. Seginus A planet divided into provinces by the ruling Suzerain. The provinces are always warring. Locations: *A swamp *An active volcano Inhabitants: *The Suzerain race *Ice serpents *An acidic cloud creature Swamp World A planet that Heroes Preston Stormer and William Furno traveled to. Inhabitants: *At least one giant insect, resembling a dragonfly Tantalus 5 The fifth planet from the sun in the Tantalus system. Locations: *Construction site of Penitentiary 1331 Inhabitants: *Construction workers Terral 9 The ninth planet from the sun in the Terral system. Inhabitants: *A pack of cannibots Uranus The seventh planet from the sun in the Sol system. Videon A treacherous planet that Hero Factory Sierra Team once traveled to on a mission. Inhabitants: *An Acid Snake Other Locations The planets that these locations are located on have not been established. Android Relaxation Grounds Castle This is a vacation destination in the galaxy. Hero Factory Team Rho 14 saved it from a swarm of fire sprites. City Besieged by Tiger Ants Cornelius Zo attacked this city with his army of Tiger Ants, but Hero Factory Alpha Team fought them off. Iridium Mine There are multiple Iridium mines throughout the galaxy. Meltdown is wanted for sabotaging one of these. Major City Meltdown is wanted for destroying this city. Metropolis Presumably a city location, which the criminal Thunder has been spotted in. New Stellac City A city in the Universe that was the original site of Von Ness's failure and, much later, the site of his battle for revenge against Preston Stormer. Sleewa An inhabited location in the Hero Factory Universe. Inhabitants: *A citizen named Tito Box Stellac City A city in the Universe that New Stellac City was named after. Inhabitants: *A citizen named Veldeen Space Station Regular 1 A fragile-walled structure. It has eight levels and a sub-basement. Inhabitants: *Eighteen workers places Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Locations